While condoms have gained general acceptance for their effectiveness in preventing the spread of sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) during intercourse, the dental dam has generally met with limited acceptance. The dental dam, originally developed as an adjunct to dental procedures, has been adapted as a barrier against the spread of STDs during oral sex. The dental dam has a thin sheet of latex which serves as a barrier between partners when placed intermediate therebetween. However, oral dams tend to become displaced from the recipient partner's anal or vaginal area during usage. Thus, there exists a need for an oral protective device against sexually transmitted diseases that is not readily displaced from between sexual partners.